


Collision Point

by machi_kun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don’t copy to another site, Fade to Black, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, Stuckony Gift Exchange 2019, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machi_kun/pseuds/machi_kun
Summary: Bucky knows them by touch.Holding hands. Brushing arms. A pat on the shoulder. That's how he knows. He knows because when he touches them, his heart beats faster and stronger than ever, his mind feels light and hazy, and all he can think ismore. He knows they are his soulmates, and he knows they make him feel like nothing else in this world.He can only imagine how much better it'll feel when he finally gets his hands on bare skin.





	Collision Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmettM2025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/gifts).



> Hi there! This fic is a small gift prepared for the Stuckony Gift Exchange on the Stuckony Discord server! It's been very fun to write this, and I encourage everyone who likes this ship to come join us on the server. it's a fun time! 
> 
> I'm so sorry this ended up being more filth than fluff, but I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> The prompt asked for Soulmates, but also dirty talk, rimming, and Tony being manhandled. Now, that, I can get behind ;)

Funny thing, soulbonds.

They change you a little.

The way you feel things. It’s warmer, softer.

Better.

“Hey.” He hears a voice, soft and scratchy, pleasant like a purr, whispering close to his ear, and then suddenly, he has arms gently snaking around his middle and the gentle press of lips against his neck. The brush of facial hair against his skin, the touch of lips sliding across his nape, to his shoulder, to the cold bite of the metal arm – it feels electric, lovely, and so, so _right_.  “How are you doing?”

“I’m not made of glass, doll.” Bucky replies, a small, almost invisible smile pulling at the corner of his lips, hopeless amusement weaving through his words.

“I know.” Tony replies, in a falsely aggravated tone, as if he’s offended by the implications of Bucky’s words. “I know, you’re all brooding and metal, literally, and you could kill me in your sleep, yada yada…”

“I’m serious.” Bucky says, as he gently turns around in Tony’s arms, to wrap his own, both flesh and metal, around his waist. Tony shivers at the contact of Bucky’s flesh hand on the tiny strip of bare skin between his tank top and his sweatpants.

The soulbond between them hums.

“So am I.” Tony quips back, squeezing him tighter. “I know you were nervous about this. Don’t lie to me.”

Bucky almost denies it, but the sharp, knowing gleam in Tony’s eyes stops him. Infuriating, annoyingly perceptive, his cute little genius.

“It’s just…” Bucky shrugs. “You and Stevie, ya know?”

“What about us?” A voice calls from behind him, and both Bucky and Tony turn to find Steve leaning against the doorway of their bedroom, a smug smile stretching his lips.

“You sneaking in on conversations now?” Bucky asks with an arched brow.

“Weren’t you the one who always said I was a nosey little punk?” Steve muses.

“You still are.” Bucky huffs. “Minus the little.”

Steve laughs breathlessly, pushing himself off the doorframe and slowly walking towards them, the sway of hips and his tiny waist so hypnotic, and Bucky can't feel any shame at staring, even as Tony laughs softly and noses his neck in a teasing touch. 

Why should he?

They're his'.

_Fuck._

They are actually his soulmates.

Bucky is big, and he kind of towers over Tony when he holds him - but Steve is even bigger still, a little wider, and when he slides behind Bucky and also wraps his arms around him, around  _them_ , and all that bare skin of his arm touches Bucky's own and Tony's back, they all shiver, the hum beneath his skin getting louder, stronger, the hairs on his arm standing on end in the shock of the sensation. 

He feels warmth flooding him from head to toe. Pleasant, gentle, encompassing warmth. It makes his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Steve squeezes them all together in a tight embrace, and the smell of him, strong and masculine, his breath on Bucky's nape; and the solid weight of Tony in his arms, hot and grounding, the hold of his hands on Bucky's back - it all makes the bond inside of Bucky's chest  _sing_ , all cold replaces with sparkling happiness, with soft, eager comfort, and he can feel their own joy echoing through the link between them, amplified, by desire, by presence, by  _touch._

"You don't have to worry about us." Tony assures him, bringing one hand up to hold his jaw, forcing Bucky to look into his eyes. They are soft, loving, warm chocolate on a cold evening, and the rub of his thumb against Bucky's lower lip makes a tremble of anticipation wreck through Bucky's spine. "You're here. You're our third. From now on, it's all three or none at all."

"God, I hope that's not true." Bucky sighs, before he can think about it. "I'm dying to see Steve go to town in that ass of yours. I think I could watch it for hours."

They pause, blinking, and when the meaning of Bucky's words finally catch up to him, he hears Steve  _moan_ obscenely from behind him, and when he presses his body against Bucky's back, the press of his cock against Bucky's ass is so hot it should be a crime. Bucky inhales sharply, and Tony's eyes gleam in mischievous delight, squirming in Bucky's hold, pushing his hips into Bucky's so he can feel the hard line of Tony's cock pressed against his thigh.

"Oh, I knew waiting for you would be worth it." Tony muses, seductively, and leans forward to capture Bucky's mouth in a wet, passionate kiss. 

The slide of Tony's tongue against his is so good, so  _right_ it makes Bucky's knees feel like putty. The pulse of his heart is so strong, the bond shining so bright it's nearly painful.

"C'mon. I've waited forty-three years to be complete, Soldier." Tony grins against his mouth, his teeth nipping playfully at Bucky's lip. "If that's alright with you, I'm not waiting another night."

"Yeah." Bucky roughly agrees, and he lets himself be pulled by the collar of his shirt towards the bed, watching greedily as Tony throws himself back and opens his legs to make room for Bucky as he falls down along. The sight of him spread out like this is sinful. Bucky doesn't even know where to start. 

Steve laughs darkly from behind them, stepping aside and climbing to the large, ridiculously expensive bed next to Tony, to kiss him just as hot and filthy as Tony has kissed him. Steve's large body over Tony's, the peek of their tongues as they open their mouths - Bucky doesn't think he has ever been this hard in his entire life. God, he wants to watch, but he also wants to  _touch,_ so bad—

They break the kiss with the prettiest of moans, Tony's eyes rolling shut so slowly it's almost like he's falling asleep; Bucky knows it isn't because the string between him and Tony pulls so tight, so anxious and hungry that his reaction can't be mistaken for anything else other than lust. Steve's smile, however, is alive and smug, small but so full of satisfaction it feels like pride inside Bucky's chest, vibrant and loose compared to Tony's tightly coiled desire.

Steve turns to him, daring, challenging.

Bucky kisses him like he's going to battle. It feels just as perfect as kissing Tony. 

“Have you been with anyone since…” Steve asks, quietly.

“Since the last 70 years?” Bucky says. “No. But I – I remember things.”

Steve blinks, surprised. “You do?”

“From before.” Bucky says. “A few. It’s rough and patchy, but I used to write it down when I remembered—”

“James Buchanan Barnes.” Tony interrupts, delighted, a sweet pink flush spread all the way down to his neck. “Are you telling me you wrote _porn_ in your diaries?”

“It’s not _porn_ if it happened to me.”

“Well, that’s not very fair, is it? You and Steve have those memories of being naughty with each other and I’m here all lonely.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows in the most unimpressed face he can muster — and if he’d believe that Tony would ever miss the chance to climb Steve like a tree, soulbond complete or not.

“You’re not subtle, Tony.” Steve chastises, but the smile on his face ruins the reprimand.

"Can you blame me?" Tony asks Steve, teasingly, turning over so he can push himself up towards Steve, to press a soft kiss to his lips. "You had your turn with him. You had your turn with me. It's my turn with him. Stop ruining my fun."

"Sorry, sweetheart." Steve says, not sounding even a little bit sorry.

“Tell me.” Tony demands Bucky. “Show me.”

 Steve smiles dangerously, looking at Bucky from below his impossibly long lashes. “Show him what you like, Buck.”

Bucky quirks an eyebrow at him, hesitant, but Steve only smiles wider and gives him a nod, an assurance,  _permission —_ and Bucky can see it in his eyes that Steve remembers it too, the nights they spent together back in the war, the way the bond twisted and flared between them, like a living thing, clashing a little too hard to feel completely right. Even if it felt good. Even if it felt...  _Incredible._

Bucky wasn't sure if he should push. He's still not sure how Tony's side of the bond will react. 

But Steve dares him to do it.  _Tells him_ to do it. 

And Bucky is too tempted to not take the chance. 

"Bucky—" Tony whines.

"Stay, Tony." Bucky firmly orders. "You want to know what I like? Then you stay quiet, pretty thing, and let me show you."

Tony shivers, gasps, and—

Oh, he likes it. They both do. Bucky can feel it in his chest, aching beneath his ribs, the feel of their skin on his so charged with electricity it almost shocks, the song of the bond echoing perfectly between them, like it's finally in tune. 

It pushes from inside Bucky. It pushes from inside Steve, just as powerful, just as strong. 

And it crashes into Tony, caught between them, but instead of fire, instead of dull resistance, all he can feel is it settling, it fitting _, sliding into place,_ _good_ ,  _right,_ and  _more._

Oh,  _yes. He's perfect. They're perfect_. The bond between them soars, it shines like the sun, warm and overwhelming, pulling them together and it's  _perfect._

It feels so good to be  _complete._

"I remember nights behind the barracks. After havin' too many drinks. The smell of beer and sweat." Bucky recalls in a whisper, raising his eyes to meet Steve's, to find the gleaming dangerously over Tony's head, intense and sharp, so, so blue as they lock onto his. Steve licks his lips, and the bond is so open, so strong and alive that Bucky feels the swipe of his tongue on his own, the phantom of the touch.

"When you're tipsy and loose." Steve murmurs seductively, caressing Tony's face. "And everything feels too hot."

"The bond made my body hum." Bucky confesses, breathless. "We weren't complete, but my body wanted. I wanted so bad. I wanted ever since he was just a little, nosey punk. I used to dream of holding him down, of pushing him over—", he grabs a tight hold of Tony's hips and hoists them up, forcing Tony into all fours, digging his fingers into the band of his sweatpants to pull them down. "Getting my mouth on him."

"Hng,  _yes._  Please." Tony moans, and Steve looks down at him with the hottest of stares, all command and strength, and the contrast between them is so gorgeous, light and dark, power and helplessness, nearly takes Bucky's breath away. 

"Not a fan of being pushed over." Steve chuckles darkly. "But for Buck, I'd make an exception. The mouth on him, Tony, you have no idea. So good. Just like yours. All those girls, all that time, but it's not the same, is it? Not the same as having a  _man_ on your tongue, isn't that right?"

The pure heat that comes pouring out of Steve's side of the bond is so strong it crashes into Tony and Bucky like a wave, and they both let out tiny sounds of pleasure, strangled between tight throats, and Tony shivers when Bucky's hand slides down his body and pulls the pants with it, leaving him bare, all that bare  _skin_ finally on display. 

“A nice fella with a nice ass…” Bucky sighs, squeezing Tony's asscheeks teasingly, spreading them with his thumbs. “Couldn't resist.”

"Made for it, the two of you." Steve praises, and Tony's eyes flutter deliriously. "And he's gonna put his mouth on you, sweetheart, and you're going to put your mouth on me, and we're not leaving this bed until we no longer can tell who is who. We're driving each other crazy. We're  _perfect_."

Tony squirms violently, the bond lighting up fiercely inside him, bleeding into Steve and Bucky's own with the force of a tide consuming the shore, like a collision so strong it shatters the walls, and Bucky feels his heartbeat, their heartbeats, in the same rhythm of his own, and he has never felt so close to another person as he feels right now. Tony surges up and kisses Steve, and Steve pulls Bucky closer, wanton, desperate, and Bucky kisses Steve, and Tony kisses Bucky, and they all just blur into one, connected, _perfect_.

And between them, Bucky feels open, he feels like he belongs, and with every touch, every kiss, every brush of skin on skin - that place inside his chest blooms, warmth finally chasing out the cold, and he dares to feel safe, wanted, and utterly and completely  _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually make a Part 2 for this when finals stop beating my ass! So let me know if you'd like that! 
> 
> For my giftee, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any ideas for a following fic, hey, I'm at your disposal ;D All you have to do is say the word.
> 
> See you on the next one, guys. Thank you for reading.


End file.
